This Boy
by xomonkeyfuzzx0
Summary: What happens if Sonny realizes she made a big mistake about her breakup with Chad? Oneshot. Takes place after the episode "The New Girl." R&R! :


**hi! this is a Channy oneshot! Takes place after the episode of Sonny with a Chance "The New Girl" I don't own the characters.**

"Tell me what to do about you  
I already know what I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you.."

I finished singing and entered my dressing room with tears in my eyes. Why did Chad have such a big effect on me? Knowing Tawni was nearby, I wiped anything I may have shed from my face. She of all people would just make things worse. She would try to get to me to express my feelings in a sketch. I'm not that kind of person.

I crossed to my side of the dressing room and opened the drawer on the vanity. Inside was a picture of me and Chad face side down. I picked it up and analyzed it. Was it really necessary for us to break up? I mean, he can be arrogant and very egocentric, but he had a sweet and charming side as well. But why did it feel like it was always about him anyways?

That's because it is. I knew the second we met and he conned me into letting him take my frozen yogurt that he was trouble. Yet, I loved it. I also loved our "good" and "fine" arguments and couldn't help but notice that Chad always had the last word in. I did too sometimes, but it was rare.

Chad is simply into himself and will do anything to get the attention he "deserves." By him loving me, others gave me the unwanted attention all because he was "Chad Dylan Cooper." I wanted a relationship, not a constant spotlight that he mostly hogged.

My thoughts were brutally disturbed with Tawni coming in the room humming something happy.

"Oh! Sonny, hi." She said, way to perky.

"Hey Tawni, good mood?"

"The best! Since you sang that song at The Patio, I have just felt that Chad is truly out of your system, so we don't have to make fun of him in a sketch." She smiled. I was relieved.

"It's good you realized that. I'm so... over it," I said, saying the last part in barely a whisper.

"Good. So I have a nail appointment, see you at rehearsal," she replied, closing the door with a gentle slam.

Alone again with my thoughts.

Knock. Knock. Now what Tawni?

I got up and answered the door only to reveal my current consuming thought: Chad.

"Hey.. have you been crying?" He asked and I heard the charm in his voice.

"Uh no," I replied, pretending to be rubbing at the side of my face.

"Okay well, sorry to re-bump into you, but I thought we really needed to talk," he said, going right over to the couch in the dressing room.

"Alright," I whispered, and closed the door.

"I know that song was about me."

I scoffed. "Who says it was?"

"You did, in your lyrics. You said about me not changing, and how I run from everything, and you are totally and completely right, Sonny."

"That doesn't mean it's about you," I said with a little edge.

"If it is, you were spot on. If it isn't, it sure could have been. Sonny, I want us to be together again. I'll change I swear."

"I know you won't. You are just wasting your breath. I could never trust you again. The way you 'hired' an audience. The way you just assumed I would want you there to stand up for me. The way you kept bumping into me asking for a 'lost' item. You keep trying for something that isn't going to happen."

"But I did it all for you."

"You kept asking for lost items to benefit me? You were only benefiting yourself with the satisfaction that you got me to speak to you."

"But Sonny.."

"No Chad, not this time. I can't see 'us' anymore."

"Alright Sonny, if this is what you want." Chad said while getting up and heading for the door. "I'll leave." I didn't say anything. "Bye." He finally said before leaving.

I was harsh. Chad didn't deserve that.

I ran toward the door to open it and have him standing right there. My arms flew around him and I kissed him long and hard knowing I was wrong for ever doubting him.

"Forgive me," we both said at the same time. We nodded and shared another kiss.

How could I have broken up with somebody who just simply wanted what's best for me? Oh yeah, I was never completely over him in the first place, so it didn't matter. I wanted Chad, now and always, whether its the arrogant side or the charming. I know for sure that I am in love with **this boy.**


End file.
